Educación Sexual
by Sakhory
Summary: Secuela de "Amigos Problemáticos". Porque después de escuchar a Prusia y España decir esas cosas, no estaban dispuestos a irse a la cama sin aprender algo nuevo. Aunque claro, a la inocencia no le gana nadie, ni siquiera Francia o los libros del estante más alto. Y ahora la casa de Inglaterra era un salón de Educación Sexual. One-shoot. Insinuaciones Francia/Inglaterra.


Bueno, hice una secuela de "Amigos Problemáticos". Con la Clase impartida por sexy-Francia y malhumorado-Iggy.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco~.

Advertencias: Clase de Educación Sexual un poco rara y enredada. Un poco de Yaoi, en menor medida, pero nada que se salga de estándares hetalianos. Uso de nombres humanos, y colonias norteamericanas presentes.

* * *

—No entiendo, Inglaterra. Explícame—exigió el pequeño estadounidense.

El aludido suspiró, intercambiando una mirada severa con Francia. Estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, los dos europeos frente a las dos colonias norteamericanas.

—Bueno, Estados Unidos. Tú… sabes… de dónde vienen los bebés, ¿verdad? —inquirió el británico.

—Por supuesto—dijo el americano, muy convencido—los traen los seres del espacio en sus naves metálicas.

Francia se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Canadá rió.

—No, América—corrigió el pequeño canadiense, entre risas—Los niños están en la panza de las mujeres.

— ¿Se los comen? —Preguntó el norteamericano, con los ojos abiertos como platos, completamente horrorizados— ¡Deben ser brujas!

—No son brujas—lo corrigió el inglés—Es puramente natural…

— ¡Es brujería! ¡Como la que tú haces! —protestó el estadounidense.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver la brujería y los bebés con la primera palabra de la lista—dijo el canadiense—"_Metrosecsual_".

—Oh, América, verás…—comenzó Inglaterra.

—Es Canadá—corrigieron los de habla francesa.

—…Canadá—continuó el inglés—Es… una persona que siente gran preocupación por su imagen. Y se dice "Metrosexual".

—Entonces no sé porque Francia se enojó cuando lo llamaste así—saltó Estados Unidos— ¡Si le dijiste la verdad!

El británico soltó una carcajada. El francés intentó reprimir sus instintos asesinos.

—Pero no uses esa palabra—se apresuró a decir Reino Unido—Es lenguaje de personas mayores.

—Pero, _England_, las palabras están para usarlas—se quejó Alfred.

—Algunas no son aptas para niños.

— ¡Pero yo soy grande!

— ¡No protestes! ¿Qué sigue?

— ¿Qué son las regiones vitales? —quiso saber el estadounidense, consultando la lista.

Francia rió. Inglaterra se sonrojó.

—Eso es… un área de… gran importancia territorial para una nación. Sí, eso mismo —dijo el inglés, más seguro de sí mismo con esa definición.

—Te guardas los detalles más morbosos, _mon amour~_—dijo el francés.

— ¿Qué es "morbosos? —preguntó Canadá.

— ¿Porqué Francia habla haciendo gárgaras"? —Siguió el estadounidense, lo que arrancó una fuerte risa al británico, y una mirada de odio al galo— ¿Qué? Ya que es tiempo de sacarse las dudas…

—Yo no hablo haciendo gárgaras. Es el lenguaje del _amour_—se defendió Francia.

— ¿Y qué es morboso? —insistió el canadiense.

—_Frog!_ ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Ahora nos metimos en otro lío! —lo regañó Arthur.

—Morboso, o morbo—explicó el francés—es una tendencia o atracción hacia algo desagradable o malvado.

Estados Unidos frunció el ceño. Canadá reflexionó.

—No entendí—dijo el mayor de los norteamericanos.

— ¿Entonces a Inglaterra le da morbo el ron? —inquirió Canadá.

— ¡No! —Se defendió el inglés— ¡El ron no es malvado! Y no se refiere… a ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué…? —comenzó Matthew.

— ¡Es demasiado complicado! Algún día lo entenderás—el británico se cruzó de brazos.

—Haber empezado por ahí—se quejó Alfred—Oye, y si el ron no es malvado, ¿por qué no nos dejas tomar…?

—Porque no—cortó Arthur.

— ¿Qué es "_secso"_, Inglaterra? —preguntó el canadiense.

—Temía llegar a esto—murmuró el aludido.

—Oh, verás, es…—comenzó Francis, pero fue cortado por un golpe de parte del otro europeo.

— ¡Yo lo explico, bastardo del vino! Es… Es un conjunto de características biológicas que caracterizan a la especie humana en hombres y mujeres.

—Puaj, cállate, Inglaterra—se quejó Estados Unidos—Me aburre eso. No quiero ni saberlo. Es para cerebritos. Continúa con lo siguiente.

— ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no te interesaría—dijo el inglés, triunfante.

—Qué aguafiestas eres, Inglaterra—se quejó Francis—Haces que hasta el sexo suene aburrido.

—Cállate—susurró amenazadoramente el británico— ¿Acaso no está mejor así?

—Pues sí—reconoció el galo—Pero podrías ser más directo—alzó la voz—Además, ese no es el sexo al que se referían ellos dos.

—Silencio—lo volvió a callar el británico.

—Entonces, yo ya sabía lo que era el sexo—murmuró Matthew. Arthur miró amenazadoramente a Francis, aunque éste último alzó las manos con mirada inocente—Es lo que dice si una persona es hombre o mujer, ¿no?

Arthur asintió enérgicamente.

—Pero… ¿qué había dicho el tipo fantasma de pelo de anciano? —Inquirió Estados Unidos, refiriéndose a Prusia, tratando de hacer memoria—Dijo que su pelea pasaría a ser sexo puro, o algo así. ¿Acaso Inglaterra se convertirá en mujer o algo así?

— ¿De dónde sacan ese tipo de conclusiones? Estos niños me asustan—murmuró Francia para sí mismo.

—No quiero saberlo—se quejó Inglaterra—Oye, no les explicaré lo que es tener relaciones sexuales.

—Entonces lo haré yo—se adelantó Francia—Volvemos a la primera pregunta. ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

—Aliens—contestó inmediatamente el americano, golpeando la mesa como si hubiera un botón invisible.

—… ¿Con… algo? —Sugirió Matthew— ¿Humanos?

—Correcto, _mon petit_. Eres tan inteligente~—Alfred carraspeó—En fin. El sexo es un proceso de unión…

—Combinación—cortó Inglaterra.

—Unión—siguió Francis—De dos personas. Que se realiza por placer.

—… ¿Cómo un matrimonio? —Inquirió Estados Unidos—Aunque el _Mr. Smith_, el de la tienda de la otra calle, dice que su matrimonio fue completamente arreglado…

—No tiene nada que ver con el matrimonio. Bueno, un poco sí—admitió Francia—Pero va más allá.

—Digamos que, biológicamente—interrumpió Inglaterra, al ver que los dos pequeños estaban bastante perdidos—El sexo es un mecanismo de reproducción para la especie. Al menos en el caso de la especia humana, y la mayoría de los seres vivos.

— ¿Reproducción? ¿Quieres decir que… el sexo… es… lo que hace que…?—comenzó Estados Unidos, asimilando la nueva información.

—Lo que hace que los bebés terminen en la panza de las mujeres —terminó Matthew.

—Exacto—dijo Arthur, satisfecho de sí mismo.

— ¿Y por qué en la panza de las mujeres, y no en la de los hombres?

—Porque no está en la panza—contestó Francia—Está en el útero, que es un órgano que poseen las mujeres.

— ¿Porqué yo no tengo útero? —Se quejó Alfred— ¡Es injusto! ¡La igualdad debe aplicarse para todos! ¡Exijo igualdad y justicia por sobre todas las cosas!

—Eso no lo decide la justicia. Es pura naturaleza. Tú tienes cosas que las mujeres no tienen—lo tranquilizó Inglaterra.

— ¿Cómo qué? —inquirió Estados Unidos.

—Eh…—dudó el británico.

—Pene y testículos—dijo Francis, naturalmente.

—Frog! —lo regañó Arthur.

— ¿Qué? _Dieu, Angleterre_, odio cuando te pones conservador.

—… ¿Y si no tienen eso, entones que tienen? —quiso saber el americano, confundido, mirándose la entrepierna por inercia.

—Vagina—contestó Francia.

—Ah, me parecía—dijo el estadounidense—Supongo que no orinan paradas, ¿no? Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo se tiene sexo?

—Eso, es tener relaciones sexuales, o como yo digo, hacer el _amour~_—dijo Francis, feliz.

—Verás, cuándo un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho…—comenzó Inglaterra, pero fue cortado por Francia.

—No, no—comenzó el francés—Es cuando pones tú…

— ¡Cállate! —gritó Inglaterra, sonrojado— ¡No lo digas así!

—No entiendo porque se ponen así—murmuró Estados Unidos por lo bajo.

—…Yo sé lo cómo se hace—reconoció Canadá, sonrojado—Una vez lo leí en uno de los libros de Inglaterra.

—Creí que apenas habías empezado a leer y a escribir—dijo su hermano, entre susurros.

—Leía hace tiempo, lo que me cuesta es escribir—admitió el canadiense entre susurros.

—Entonces, cuéntame—lo presionó Alfred.

—No sé. Es un poco… vergonzoso.

—Dime, _brother~_.

Matthew suspiró, y se acercó al oído de su hermano, para explicarle lo que había leído en aquél libro. Alfred abrió los ojos como platos mientras escuchaba. ¡Había vivido ciego todos esos años! Mientras tanto, Francia e Inglaterra seguían discutiendo sus métodos para explicar adecuadamente aquello que Canadá le decía a Estados Unidos.

— ¡_Por todo el ron que Australia trafica a espaldas de Inglaterra_! —Exclamó sorprendido Alfred, llamando la atención de los dos europeos— ¡¿Acaso es posible meter mi _cosita_ en la vagina de una mujer?!

Arthur se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo había sabido eso? Francia asintió con la cabeza, sacándose un peso de encima.

—Pero… pero… ¿cómo? ¿Quién descubrió eso? ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Tenía una mente retorcida? —decía el estadounidense.

—Se hace por instinto—dijo Francia.

—Pues yo no tengo instinto para hacer eso—se quejó Alfred, con el ceño fruncido.

—No, porque eres un niño.

—Ah, y tú eres adulto. ¿Lo has hecho? —inquirió el estadounidense.

—No pongas a Francia de ejemplo—interrumpió Inglaterra, saliendo de su estupefacción—Pero sí, la mayoría lo hemos hecho.

— _¿Hemos?_ ¿Tú también? —Estados Unidos estaba horrorizado.

—No exactamente con una mujer—carraspeó el francés.

—Cállate, _frog_—gruñó Arthur, sonrojado.

—… ¿Se puede hacer entre dos hombres? —Preguntó Canadá, extrañado—Pero no entiendo por dónde…

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —Se quejó Inglaterra—Eso se nos está escapando de las manos. Escuchen. Estas son cosas de mayores. No deberían estar interesados en esto.

—Por supuesto que no. Meter mí… _argh_, asqueroso—dijo Alfred, con una mueca de disgusto. Matthew asintió, apoyándolo en eso.

—Sigo sin entender cómo llegaste a esa conclusión—quiso saber Francia.

—Ah. Mi hermano me dijo—contestó con naturalidad el americano mayor.

Canadá se sonrojó.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Reino Unido, con los ojos como platos.

—… Lo leí en uno de tus libros—contestó Matthew.

—Y luego el pervertido soy yo—dijo Francis, mirando al inglés con aire divertido.

—Eso… ¡dije que no husmearas en los estantes más altos! —lo regañó Inglaterra.

—Ya, Inglaterra—interrumpió Alfred, defendiendo a su hermano—No es su culpa que tengas ese tipo de atrocidades. Por cierto, no nos has respondido todo…

— ¿Y ahora qué? —suspiró, agotado de todo eso.

— ¿Qué significa "Folle" y "Fóllalo"?

—Son palabras que usa España. No les hagas caso.

—Pero…

—Sinónimos de lo anterior.

— ¿Qué es un sinónimo…?

—Ya. Algo gramatical.

— ¿Seguro que no es otra de tus asquerosidades…?

—Seguro.

— ¿Qué es un trío?

— ¿Quieres que te de otra explicación aburrida?

—No.

—Jo, Inglaterra—interrumpió Francia, quejándose—Insisto, haces que esto resulte aburrido.

—No debería divertirte—lo regañó Inglaterra—Ahora, a dormir. Ha sido suficiente.

— ¿Pero que es _orgía_…? —insistió Alfred.

—América—cortó el británico—Ve a dormir. ¿No crees que fue suficiente?

—…Bueno, me traumaste bastante. Sí, creo que es suficiente—reconoció, arrastrando a su hermano menor escaleras arriba.

—Qué asco—dijo Alfred, una vez cerró la puerta de su habitación— ¿Acaso no te asustaste cuando leíste eso en el libro?

—No sé. Leerlo no es tan malo como escucharlo… o verlo—dijo Matthew tímidamente.

—Definitivamente, jamás haré eso con una mujer.

—Yo tampoco.

—Matthew.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Crees que dos hombres puedan hacer eso?

—Puede que sí, pero no tengo idea de cómo—respondió con el ceño fruncido.

—Le preguntaremos a Francia cuando Inglaterra no esté a la vista. ¿Crees que se quede a dormir?

—Yo diría que sí. Ya es tarde. Además, le gusta fastidiar a _England_.

Se hizo un rato de silencio.

De pronto, ambos niños abrieron los ojos como platos, con una misma hipótesis en sus rubias cabezas.

—Alfred…—comenzó Canadá.

— ¿Y si…?—siguió el mayor— ¿…Si Inglaterra y Francia han…?

— ¿Han tenido…?

— ¿…Sexo?

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

—Sí, debemos preguntarle a Francia—concluyó el americano.

Escaleras abajo, Inglaterra trataba de relajarse, tomando una taza de té.

—_God_, creo que la hemos cagado—decía el inglés, preocupado.

—Tonterías. Yo creo que ha salido bastante bien. Además, no se preocuparán por intentar practicar eso. ¿No vistes sus caras de horror y repulsión? Pensar que en unos años estarán ansiosos por eso… —lo tranquilizó Francia, divertido, y bastante aliviado.

—No sé. Acabamos de hablar de un tema tabú. Además, los metimos en un enredo todavía más grande…

—Deben saberlo. No son simples niños. Son naciones. Cuando crezcan, deberán ser conscientes de cómo manejar la población, y todo eso…

—_France… _

—_Oui? _

— ¿Era necesario insinuar que yo había tenido sexo con un hombre?

—Sólo me limité a decir la verdad. Además, no fue cualquier hombre, fui yo~.

—_Shut up_.

—Oh, vamos, no son tontos. Matthieu me preguntó una vez si nosotros éramos pareja.

— ¿Qué le respondiste?

—Le dije que no, pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—Qué algún día sí lo seríamos.

— ¡Te mataré, _wine bastard_!

**Fin~. **


End file.
